First Meeting
by HardyGurl
Summary: its about Iris's ((MY CHARACTERS)) Meeting with The Hardy Boyz... i guess =\


"No way..." my brother Adam opens the new edition of Raw Magazine.   
"What's up bro?" Jason, my other brother asks.  
"Look who's got the cover story this month."  
"Ugh! What did we get?" Jason blinks, "WE ONLY GOT A ONE PAGE SPREAD?! This is totally Heinous!"   
I slink off the couch and snag the magazine away from them, "Oh... poor babies! As if there aren't enough magazines full of your ugly mugs back home... Please stop the whining!" I look at the pictures of Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz. I looked at Matt, the darker more mysterious Hardy Brother, "Tall, handsome... but nothing but a constant thorn in my side. When I go to destroy one, the other shows up."   
"Its kinda like the Roadrunner and Coyote cartoons you see... No matter how hard he tries to catch it, he falls short!" Adam blinks. "That was a suck ass comparison..."  
"Coyote doesn't quit, and neither should we." Jason says.   
I turn my attention back to the magazine, "Hmm... Jeff Hardy." The younger high-flying Hardy brother. "Everything I look for in a man, pierced, tattooed, and grungy." Jeff is about my height naturally blonde hair, but it's usually tie-dyed to match his mood. Inside I smiled at him. Well since Bret left for WCW, Owen died a short time ago, and Brian died about a year ago, I haven't had a challenge in the WWF. I was the "hitman" for the Hart Foundation... Taking people out for the guys behind the cameras... Man, those were the days... Hit lists were ten miles long...   
"Sis..."  
...Cage Matches...  
"Sis?"  
...Back Alley Street Fights...  
"...Iris?"  
Barbed Wire... ohhh, God, the Barbed Wire... *CRINGE*   
"Erm... uh-oh..."  
Concussions, broken bones, permanent scaring, memory loss...  
"QUIT DROOLING OVER THEM HARDYS!"  
*SNAP* "WHAT?! I was NOT!"   
"Woa, sis! Chill!" Adam holds me.  
"I was just thinking of a new plan ok?" I look at the picture of Matt and Jeff again...  
"You can never let your emotions or personal feelings get in the way of your performance or concentration." I hear Bret's voice in my head.   
"I'm sorry Bret..." I still can't get over Matt Hardy coming up to me after an event and telling me that his little brother likes me. Was it the truth? Well, the next week they attacked my brothers and when I came to help them Jeff kept me from helping. I had to have been a lie... but on the other hand... "It was kinda funny that Matt brought up my brother Adam in the short discussion..." I think to myself. "He asked me if Adam and I were together, 'Adam is my older brother' I tell him. 'We're just very close'."   
Adam holds me close, "Sis, are you ok?"  
"Yea I'm fine."  
"You're thinking about someone..."  
"Oh..." I'm thinking about if Matt was telling me the truth about Jeff liking me... "...no."  
Adam hesitates, "Are you sure."   
See? He knows me and when I've got something or someone on my mind. "Yes. I'm fine... Listen, I'm going to go for a walk... I need to clear my head here."   
"Ok Sis..." Jason says as I walk out the door. Maybe if I can find Matt... or better yet Jeff! Oh, I hope my brothers don't follow me... I hear a loud crash in a room at the end of the hall. I run to the door and open it, "Hey is everyone o-" My jaw drops when I see two huge body guards holding Matt and Jeff up by their throats! "What have you two gotten yourselves into this time..."  
"Iris..." Matt managed to squeak out. "Help!"  
I smirked. "Matt and Jeff, the great and indestructible Hardy Boyz... need help from the little witch?" I laugh at this, but I felt really scared in the pit of my stomach. "...why should I?"  
"Because... my brother likes you."  
I blink and look at Jeff, there was a pleading look in his eye... maybe that was because he was being choked? Hmm...   
I sigh, "Excuse me, sir. Uh... what is your business with these ...gentlemen here?"   
One of the guards blinks and looks at me, "These boys owe our boss a favour."   
"Well, um... mister..."  
"They call me Tiny."  
"Tiny my ass..." Matt gasps.  
Tiny grips Matt a little tighter, "That's gonna cost you!"  
My heart jumps into my throat, "Matt!" I squeak out. "These boys owe me a favour as well and they're worth more alive than dead... well to me anyway. Maybe if you put them down... we all can make a deal or something?"  
"Fat chance." The other guard holding Jeff said as he slams Jeff's body against the wall again.  
"STOP THAT!" I shriek. Jeff's body goes limp for a few seconds. "Jeff?"   
"...if you're gonna do something here please hurry. I can't breathe and as soon as we get done here I have a VERY important hair appointment!!!" Jeff growls.  
"Please don't make me cause a scene..."  
Tiny Laughs, "Yea right."  
"I don't think you're supposed to be back here... now are you?"  
Tiny blinks again, "...uhm..."  
"I didn't think so. Now, you either put them down, or I get security in here... it is your choice."  
Tiny grumbles, "Man, she's right." He releases Matt and he crashes to the ground gasping for air.   
"Matthew!" I jump to his side. "Are you ok?" I look in his deep brown eyes.  
"As soon as I breathe again, I'll be fine."  
I look at the other guy, "Well?" The other guard drops Jeff and he lands in a heap as well. I help Matt up.  
"Uhm... What about me?" Jeff asks.  
"What about you?"   
"Uhm... nothing." Jeff looks defeated.  
Matt nudges me and gives me a look.  
"Would you like me to help you up?"  
Jeff's face brightened a little, "Please?"  
I blink, "Ok..." I help Jeff up.  
Jeff smirks a little, "Thanks Princess." Then kisses me and brushes by me.  
My toes curl, "You're welcome cupcake..." I grit my teeth but grin from ear to ear inside.  
"So what are you going to do for us Lady?"  
"Well, what do they 'owe' you?"  
"They attacked our boss and his friends." Tiny says.  
Really? Are you sure they did it?" I look Matt and Jeff up and down. "Do you think they could really beat up a whole bunch of guys without getting a little bruised up?"  
"Well... That's what our boss told us!"  
"Uh-huh... and... did your 'boss' give you a description to go on here?"   
"Yea. "6'0" dark brown hair, blonde hair... medium build..."  
I look at Matt... "Matt fits that description perfectly... But, he wouldn't get into that kind of thing without Jeff."   
Matt blinks, "..."  
"You didn't think I knew you guys that well huh?... And as for blonde hair... well seriously," I walk up to Jeff. "does THIS look blonde to you?" I ran my fingers through Jeff's rainbow hair.  
"Ohh baby... I liked that."   
Matt loses it and busts out laughing.  
I slap Jeff in the back of the head, "Asshole!"  
"You're gonna have to kiss it and make it better."  
"Yea, but not here..." I say sarcastically.  
Jeff raises an eyebrow, "Really?"  
"You know guys on second thought... You can go back to beating them up now..."  
"N-no! I was just kiddin babe..." Jeff says gently.  
I blink again, "Nevermind... As I was going to say, there are a lot of people in this arena that fit this description... Why don't you go back to your boss or whatever then get a better description then you come back and find me and I'll personally help you find them."  
Tiny sighs, "C'mon... we're not gonna accomplish anything like this." The two guards leave.  
Matt takes a deep breath, "Hopefully that won't happen anytime soon." He turns to me, "Thanks again, I really mean that."   
Yeah. No problem." I sigh and walk out of the room. "Rotten little bastards... today there's peace... Tomorrow we'll be fighting again." I go back to my brothers locker room, there is a note on the door.  
"Sis... had to go to and autograph session for a few hours before Raw. Be back about 7-ish. Love you sis! Adam and Jason"  
Thank god they left... Now I don't have to explain where I was all this time. I push the door open and look around. I decide that the couch looks really good to take a nap on for a little while. I dim the room lights and curl up... I slowly close my eyes and think about what had just happened... Why did I help them... why did I cringe when they slammed Jeff against the wall... and WHY DID HE KISS ME?! Mind games. Have to be. Unless...  
There is a knock at my door, "Huh? W-who's there?"  
The door opened a little, "Can I come in?"  
"Matt?"  
"No... it's me."  
"Jeff?"  
"Yea... can I come in please?"  
"...ok. Just make sure no one sees you come in... and lock the door behind you. If anyone sees you come in here it will be my ass..."  
Jeff comes in and locks the door, "Lights?"  
"No... I have a monster headache and it hurts me when the lights are on."  
"Ok." Jeff comes over to the couch and kneels beside me. "Look, I'm really sorry about that... we don't even know those guys. Anyway... we would have figured something out."  
I roll my eyes, "Sure. I was just a distraction..."  
"No, you saved us. Thank you."  
"...Yea. Don't mention it..." I close my eyes again.  
"I... I'm sorry about being such a jerk lately." Jeff whispers and I feel his hand on my arm.  
I open my eyes again, "...s`ok. I try to forget about things like that."  
Jeff gets a little closer, "Uhm..."  
"Is there something you want to talk about..."  
"Uhm..." Jeff backs off. "No ma'am." Jeff looks away.  
I put my hand on his, "What's wrong?"   
"N-nothing."   
"Bullshit."  
"What do you care?"  
I let go of Jeff's hand, "You're right. I don't."  
"...I..."  
I sit up and look Jeff in the eye, "Y'know we can settle this here and now if you want..."   
"No..."  
"What do you want Jeff? What do I have to prove?"  
"...I..."  
"What do I have to do to prove that I don't hate you?" I blink and felt tears come to my eyes.  
Jeff just stares at me.  
"You don't have a heart do you? I've done nothing to you or your brother to make you hate me... I've only stuck up for my brothers as they have stuck up for me. If that makes me a bad person, so be it!" I lay back down and close my eyes.  
"I-Iris..."  
I feel Jeff's hand on mine again, I can hear him moving. I open my eyes again and look at Jeff. His hand moved from my arm to my shoulder, his face is about a foot away from mine. "Jeff... is there something you want to tell me?"   
"Y-yes..." Jeff starts rubbing my back.  
I resisted doing anything back, I like to play hard to get.  
"Well?"  
"...Did Matt talk to you about me a few days ago?"   
"Yea, why?"  
"What did he tell you?"  
"Why is this so hard for you? You know what he said."   
Jeff gets a little closer, "Because I've always thought you hated me for the way I treat you."  
"I hate your attitude Jeffrey... not you."  
"But... you act cold to us..."  
I can tell this is going to erupt into a fight if I don't compromise here... "Jeff... I'm sorry I did." I slowly reached up and played with his hair a little.  
Jeff blinks, "I... uh... Iris..."  
I touch Jeff's face... "Hmm..."  
Jeff closes his eyes, "I... love you."  
"Was that so hard?"  
Jeff kisses me, "Not anymore..."  
"Heh..." I run my fingers through his hair again.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Well... you're gonna take this the wrong way..."  
Jeff sighs, "It's ok... I understand."  
I pull Jeff close and kiss him, "Yes, OK? I haven't even thought about it to be honest. Not until your brother brought it to my attention."  
"So what are my chances with you? Do I have to slay a dragon to win the hand of the princess?"  
I sigh, "Jeff... I know what will happen... My bros will find out and there will be hell to pay."  
"I don't care. I want to be with you. What do I have to prove here?"  
"Jeff, Ill admit ok? We haven't had the best relationship since you guys got here. I'm starting to be friends with you guys here and I don't want to jeopardize it. Matt made me think of you in ways I would have never done on my own. In my mind you are almost nothing, well you were. I am starting to have feelings for you ok?"  
"Do you think that is a bad thing?"  
"No. But maybe we're moving to fast for this."  
Jeff sighs, "I know, but I feel this is a sure thing. I'd like to give it a chance... kind of a get to know period before it gets serious?"  
"I don't want to hurt you. I know how I am... I'll find one thing wrong then *BAM* its over. It's not you, it's just the way I am."  
"That's why I want the trial period... to see if I can make you happy."  
I sigh, "He's right on here and I have nothing to say in my defence!"   
Jeff blinks, "I'm sorry. I'll stop now."  
"Jeff, ok. I'll try it out... but I am not promising anything."  
Jeff jumps up, "Really? Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive."  
Jeff kisses me gently, "I love you, Iris."  
"I love you... Jeffrey Nero Hardy."   
Jeff lays his head on my chest and holds me. I start thinking about if this was really gonna fly, and how long I can keep it from my brothers. I look down at Jeff and smile, "God, he looks like such an angel. How did a sweetheart like him get mixed up with me? He deserves so much better..." My high-flying angel...  
"What are you thinking?" Jeff asks me. "I ask that of people a lot. Don't let it annoy you too much."   
"It's the poet in you, I know. It's ok. Sometimes I do the same thing." Jeff laughs at this. "Hmm... what I'm thinking... How you got mixed up with me. It's so weird. I never thought of you having feelings for me, your brother Matthew perhaps..."  
"Matt? Wow."  
"Yea. Actually we've shared a lot of long conversations over anything and everything. Mostly getting advice from me about the business."   
"Hmm... I'm glad I have you all to my self."  
I laugh a little, "You know I'm breaking a lot of hearts right now... Not to make me sound like a slut here, but there are a lot of guys who would absolutely kill to be with me."  
Jeff looks at me, "They'd have to get through me. I would seriously take risks for you. I'd die for you if anyone tried to hurt you."  
"...thank you... I really appreciate that."  
Jeff is about to lay his head on the pillow when his pager goes off, "Damn... They're back. Matt just paged me... I have to go. I'm sorry."  
"No. It's ok. I want to keep this a secret as long as I can. I understand."  
Jeff kisses me again, "See you later?"   
"Of course." I grab a paper and a pen and write down my cell phone number. "Call me anytime. I'm the only one that answers my phone..."  
"Thanks Princess..." Jeff kisses me one last time and walks out the door. I watch him disappear into another hallway, "Damn... How am I gonna get my ass out of this mess?" I smile... "You're only in trouble if you get caught."  



End file.
